Sweating Bullets
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: After Santana finally confesses her feelings for Brittany, Brittany breaks up with Artie. But he is not happy, to say the least, and he is not going down without a fight. Brittana mentions of Faberry


**Sweating Bullets**

**Pairing: Brittana with mentions of Bartie and Faberry **

* * *

Brittany makes her way down the halls of WMHS in search of a certain boy on wheels. She felt she had been searching up and down the hallways all morning, with no success. It probably didn't help that she got lost and ended up circling the same hallway for about half an hour. That seemed to happen to her a lot; getting lost. She just wasn't good with directions. Santana was normally with her telling her where to go, but this was something she had to do without Santana. She quickly comes to a halt when she sees Artie at his locker, placing some of his things inside. Taking in a deep breath she walks over to him, stopping right in front of the boy, making him look over at her.

"Hey babe." He says with a smile, looking up at his blonde girlfriend. His grin quickly vanishes as he notes the girls facial features. She looked nervous and slightly scared, and she was ringing her hands together in front of her stomach. "What's wrong?" He asks tilting his head to the side, looking curiously at the cheerio.

"I think we should break up." She blurts out in her normal monotone voice, not meeting his eyes. The boy in the wheel chair looks at her confused, shaking his head slightly, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "I'm sorry." She adds, finally pulling her eyes away from her hands, to look into his confused, blue eyes.

"Why?" He finally asks, finding his voice. His tone was a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. He had thought things were going perfectly. Sue he knew he wasn't the best boyfriend, but it didn't take too much to please Brittany. The blonde doesn't say anything and just glances behind him quickly before her gaze landed back on her hands; a loss of words. Artie notices this and follows her gaze, looking over his shoulder where he sees Santana talking to another cheerio in the hallway. "Santana?" He asks confused, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"She said she was sorry for everything, and that she wants to give us a chance." The blonde replies, making Artie scoff. "I know that she's a bitch to everyone else, but she isn't to me. In fact she is probably the only person who isn't mean to me or who doesn't treat me like I'm a 5 year old just because I may not be the smartest person." She says, meeting his gaze.

Artie let out a sigh, knowing what she meant. He had treated her like a kid during their relationship, especially with the magic comb. He knew, like she said, she wasn't exactly the smartest person, but she was right; she was still a human being, and she was still a junior just like him and she deserved to be treated like everyone else. "Britt, I'm sorry I treated you that way. You deserve better and I'll change that I promise." He says softly.

"Artie you're a great guy, but I love her, and I want to see if we can make this work. I've been waiting on her to finally admit her feelings to me forever. Please understand." The blonde says, looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Fine." Artie says, rolling past her slightly, only to stop and look back at her. "But when she cheats on you, don't come crawling back to me." He says angrily before turning, and rolling off down the hallway.

Brittany let's out a sigh before turning around where she sees Santana putting lip gloss on her lips, using the mirror on her locker door. Brittany quickly smiles; her mood changing dramatically just seeing Santana. The brunette always made her feel better, even when she wasn't trying. She quickly remembers why she did this; why she broke Artie's heart. For so long she had wanted Santana to love her, and for her to be her one and only, and now she was finally getting her. She walks up behind the smaller girl and wraps her arms around the Latina's waste placing her chin on her tanned shoulder.

Santana can't help the grin that erupts on her face as she looks at her and the blonde's reflection in her mirror. They looked good together-no they looked perfect together; they were perfect together. "I did it." Brittany whispers against Santana's ear, looking the Latina's reflection in the eye. Santana turns in the blonde's arms, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the blonde in confusion. "I broke up with Artie." Brittany says in a slightly whiney tone, bouncing slightly on her toes, pouting at the brunette, letting her know she should know what she was talking about.

The confusion on Santana's face quickly turns into pure joy as she grins widely at the blonde. "Really?" She asks, as the blonde enthusiastically nods her head up and down with a wide grin on her face. "Well you owe me something." Santana states, smiling wickedly at her friend as she wraps her arms around the blonde's small waist.

_Brittany and Santana were lying on their stomach's on Brittany's bed next to each other. They had been studying for the last hour; well they had been trying to study. Santana had done a little studying on History, and the blonde had done a lot more studying on Santana. She wasn't able to take her eyes off the Latina, or let her mouth form anything other than a smile that afternoon. Santana had finally confessed her feelings for the blonde and told her that she wanted to be with her without any boy, or girls for that matter; just the two of them. Brittany had been waiting for that moment forever, and now she had it, and she couldn't be happier. _

_Santana looks up from her notes, feeling eyes on her and is met with Brittany's bright blue eyes, staring at her. The blonde quickly looks down and giggles as a blush appears on her cheeks, making Santana laugh. She leans over wanting to kiss the blonde, but Brittany quickly pulls back, making the Latina fall forwards onto the bed. "What the hell?" She grumbles, looking up at the blonde. _

"_I'm sorry San." Brittany whispers looking down at the pencil she was twirling in her fingers. "I want to kiss you, but I can't. not until I break up with Artie." She adds, making Santana sigh in frustration. _

"_Britt, I just poured my heart out to you, which is something Santana freakin' Lopez does not do." Santana states making smile in amusement at her friend's words. "You can't tell me you want to be with me too, and then not let me kiss you." She states with a slight smile. She knew she was being dramatic, but she didn't care. She wanted to kiss the love of her life, was that so wrong?_

"_I know, but it's just until tomorrow. I do want to be with you, but Artie is a really good guy, and I don't want to cheat on him. So please just wait until tomorrow?" She asks desperately, looking up at her soon to be girlfriend. _

_Santana looks down at her book and let's out another frustrated sigh, but nods, running her fingers through her hair. "Fine." She breathes out, looking back up at the blonde. "But you so owe me." She states making Brittany nod, and let out a small giggle. _

Brittany smiles at the Latina in front of her and leans down placing a soft kiss on Santana's lips before pulling back. This not being near enough for the brunette she puts her hands on the blonde's neck and pulls her into her for a more passionate kiss. The two of them had kissed numerous times, but this was different; better. They were finally together fully, and it had never tasted sweeter; _literally_.

They get pulled apart after a few minutes by someone clearing their throat. They slowly pull away and turn their heads where they see Quinn staring at them with a raised brow, and a smirk on her lips. "If you guys are still trying to keep your relationship on the low then you should probably refrain from making out in the hallway." She states while unlocking her locker that was only a couple over from theirs.

Santana grabs the blonde's hand and smiles at her before turning her attention to the ex head cheerio. "We actually aren't keeping that on the low anymore." She says, making Quinn turn to them with a surprised look on her face. "I love her, and I want to be with her and only her, and I don't care who knows." She ads as the tall blonde nods; agreeing with her.

"Wow Lopez you finally grew some balls." Quinn says with smirk, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm impressed." She adds not being able to hide the smile. She had known about the two of them secretly having feelings for each other since about the 8th grade and she was happy that they had finally decided to do something about it. Well Santana mainly; Brittany would have come out a long time ago if it wasn't for the Latina stopping her. "But you do realize this is probably asking for a slushie facial daily right?" She asks, making the taller blonde frown, hoping Santana wasn't going to rethink things after this revelation.

"I know." Santana says simply with a shrug. "I love her and I'll take whatever I have to for her. I already was stupid and lost her once. That isn't happening again." She says, making the smile return on the blonde's lips as Santana squeezes her hand reassuringly.

The bell rings making the three girls part from one another as they make their way to class; Santana and Brittany to history, and Quinn to English. As Santana and Brittany made their way down the hallway hand and hand they walk past a very angry Artie, staring them down, but it goes completely unnoticed by the two cheerio's who were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else around them.

Later that afternoon the girls walked into glee club hand in hand and made their way to the back row, sitting in their normal seats; together. Santana pulls their laced hands up to her lips placing a kiss on the back of Brittany's hand before placing both their hands in her lap making the goofy grin appear on the blonde's face, that mirrored the one on the Latina's face.

Artie sat down on the floor in his chair, glaring back at the two cheerio's. He didn't want to watch; the sight of them two together made him want to be sick, but he couldn't seem to look away. He just didn't understand it. Santana was a bitch; she didn't deserve Brittany. "Hey can I join?" He hears Puck's voice say. He looks over to see Puck smiling back at the two girls wiggling his eyebrows. Santana just flips the boy off before going back to her girlfriend, making Puck smirk and turn back in his chair; facing forward with a smug grin.

"Do they not bother you?" Artie asks, leaning over towards Puck. He didn't understand how Puck was so calm after finding out that Santana and Brittany were now officially a couple. Especially considering he was dating Santana.

"Why should it?" The boy with the Mohawk asks, looking at Artie confused.

"Well I mean you were dating Santana." Artie says like it should be obvious.

Puck just lets out a smirk as he glances back at the two girls, before looking back at Artie. "We were gettin' it on; big difference." He says, making Artie roll his eyes. "And besides, she's happy; they're happy." He says with a shrug, like it should be no big deal. It was true, Puck actually did have a heart. Sure he would miss hooking up with Santana, but he had known all along about her feelings for the blonde cheerio. Although he had known it before it was a dead giveaway when he heard her moan out Brittany's name one time while they were doing it. Santana hadn't even noticed she did it, or at least she didn't say anything, and Puck definitely didn't say anything to her about it. He wasn't _that _dumb. At first he had been slightly offended but soon came to the conclusion it was nothing against him, she just loved Brittany, and wished she had been with her. He knew she was just with him because of her reputation, and that didn't bother him. Sex is sex.

Artie just mumbles something under his breath making Puck look over at him confused. But before he had a chance to reply Mr. Shue walks into the room, clapping his hands together, ready to start the days lesson.

"Okay guys!" He starts, standing in the middle of the room, smiling at his glee club members. "We are going to have another little competition!" he states, making everyone cheer, and talk amongst themselves about how excited they were. "Okay I'm going to split you guys into two teams, but this time it won't be boys against girls. We're going to count off into two's." He states, moving to the end of the rows. "Santana start us off." He says, pointing to her on the end of the back row.

"One." She says, boredly, examining her nails. He nods and moves his finger pointing at Brittany who was sitting next to the Latina.

"One." She replies with a smile, making the man shake his head.

"No Brittany you're two." he corrects, moving to point to Mike who was sitting next to her. He didn't think much of it just figured she forgot what came after one, so he moved on.

"But I want to be number one." Brittany says, before Mike had a chance to speak. "Like Santana." She adds, with a proud smile, making him shake his head.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but this is how we're doing it. You're two." He says making her face fall. "You and Santana are always together. I don't think being separated once, will hurt you." He finishes throwing his hands to his sides, exasperated.

"Why can't she just switch with someone else who will be a two? What's the big deal?" Santana asks folding her arms over her chest, giving her best bitch head nod.

He knew the look Santana had on her face right now, she wasn't happy. Most teachers would crumble beneath her and let her have whatever she wanted, but he wasn't going to. She didn't have control over him, like she did everyone else. "She's a two." He states firmly, looking between both Santana and Brittany. He hears Santana scoff but ignores her and moves over pointing to Mike who counts off as one, then to Finn who says two. He then moves next to him where he sees Rachel trying to sneak over to another seat. "Rachel." He says firmly, looking over at her.

"What? This seat is closer to the air vent, and I was getting warm. How could you guys possibly win regional's if I die of a heat stroke?" She asks dramatically, making him roll his eyes.

"You guys are to used to getting to pick your own partners and groups. You need to break out of that and work with people who you may not have ever thought about working with." He says making them all roll their eyes, but they don't speak. They knew it was inevitable and that they were going to have to do this anyways. Mr. Shue always got his way in everything, not matter if they didn't like it. "Now, we are starting over and we are doing this without anymore problems, okay?" He asks, getting a couple of head nods from the students.

They had successfully grouped up into two different teams and were sitting on opposite sides of the room discussing which song they should perform. Santana just sat back watching the clock boredly. She had been unlucky enough to get put in a group with Berry, so she was rambling off with her own ideas, not letting anyone else even get a word in. Finally she smiles as the second hand hit the twelve and the bell rang, dismissing them from class. She quickly made her way over to Brittany not even listening as Rachel was shouting out last minute things to her group as they all scurried out the room. "Hey babe." She greets, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ready?" She asks, lacing her hand with the blondes. Brittany can only nod and smile at the gesture, as her and Santana start to walk out of the room.

Just as they had reached the door Artie rolls out in front of them stopping them from moving any further. "Britt, can I talk to you?" He asks, looking up at the blonde, ignoring the glare he was getting from the feisty Latina next to her.

Brittany looks over at her girlfriend as if asking for permission to talk to him. Santana just shrugs her shoulders, making the blonde nod. "I'll be waiting outside." Santana says, kissing Brittany on the cheek. She throws Artie another glare before walking out of the choir room.

"Brittany…I…" Artie starts, looking down at the ground, shaking his head. He had so many thoughts running through his head right now he didn't know where to begin. "I love you." He finally says, meeting her gaze. "I thought you loved me too." He says, his voice filled with heartbreak.

"You're a great guy Artie, and I like you, but I love Santana." She says, making him sigh. "You and I both know why we were really together." She adds, making his face turn into one of confusion. "You told me yourself you wanted to get over Tina. And I wanted to make Santana jealous."

"That was it in the beginning, but then I really started to like you Brittany….a lot." He says, as tears begin brimming his eyes.

"Artie I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to give her a chance, I've wanted this forever. You just have to accept that." She says, getting somewhat annoyed. She didn't understand why he couldn't just accept it and get over it. She was getting tired of him coming up to her confessing his love, and asking why she did it. She told him why she did it, she thought it was clear.

Artie watches as Brittany leaves the room and meets Santana's smiling face out in the hallway. Santana wraps her arms around the blonde giving her a hug and Artie swore he could puke right there. He quickly reacts throwing his arm out to the side knocking over a stool, causing a domino effect, making 5 of them all fall to the ground.

The newest couple at McKinley High school stood in front of their lockers, both hands interlaced in front of them as they stared lovingly into one another eyes, not ready to part just yet. "I don't want to go to the auditorium." Brittany whines, poking out her bottom lip. "I'm mad at Mr. Shue." She adds in a baby voice, her eyebrows furrowing.

Santana tries to suppress the smile from forming on her lips, but with no success. It managed to creep its way onto her face as a slight giggle erupted from her lips. Only Brittany could be this adorable, and make Santana; the cold hearted bitch, giggle. "I know baby." She states, placing a kiss on the other girls lips, nipping at the blonde's pouty bottom lip with her teeth. "But it'll only be for an hour, and I'll be in the choir room with my group. I'll meet you right here when we're done." She says, leaning her forehead against the blonde's.

Brittany just lets out a big sigh, letting her shoulders rise and drop as she inhaled and exhaled, making yet another giggle escape the Latina's lips. "I'll miss you." Brittany says with a small smile.

Santana unlaces her fingers from the blonde's and places them securely around her waste before placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "I'll miss you more." She breaths against Brittany's lips. Brittany leans in not satisfied with how short the kiss was and pulls Santana into a longer, more fierce kiss. The kind that left the Latina speechless.

They pull apart hearing a whistle echoing through the halls. They look behind them and see Puck leaning out the choir room door, looking at them suggestively. Santana just rolls her eyes at him then sees Rachel peaking out the choir room door. "Santana we really should get started." She states. Santana just glares at the short brunette, making her quickly cower away back into the choir room.

A smirk escapes the Latina's lips, and she turns back to Brittany. "I guess we should go." She says, making the frown appear on the blonde's lips once again. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Santana says over and over in between kisses, making the blonde girl giggle.

"I love you too." She says, before being pulled into one last mind-blowing kiss. Brittany pulls back, head spinning as her girlfriend smirks at her.

"Britt you coming?" they hear Mercedes voice ask. They look beside them and see her and Kurt making their way past them, walking towards the auditorium. Brittany just nods her head and kisses Santana quickly one last time before skipping down the hallway behind her classmates, making yet again one of those treacherous giggles escape the Latina's lips. What was this girl doing to her?

In the choir room Santana sat in one chair with her feet propped up on another as she examined her nails and once again listened to Rachel go on and on about the song they were doing. "Where the hell are Quinn and Artie?" Santana asks noticing her fellow cheerio and her once enemy weren't in the room. If she had to be here and listen to Rue Paul lecture, so did they.

"Quinn text me and said she was going to be late." Rachel says, not looking up from her sheet music. The Latina throws her a confused look, which went unnoticed by the short girl who was internally singing the song on paper. Why the hell would Quinn text _her? "_And I haven't seen Artie since glee." She then adds with a shrug, finally looking up from her paper. "Okay guys, let's practice some choreography." She says, standing up from her chair. Everyone gets up from her seats and Santana rolls her eyes, but gets up also.

Out in the hallways Quinn quickly made her way to her locker, getting out of class late, throwing her books inside. She closed it and turned to walk away when Artie approaches her. "Oh hey, I was just headed to the choir room. We're late." She says, trying to walk around him, but he just blocked her. "Artie, what are you doing? Are you okay?" She asks, noticing the weird look he had in his eyes. It was something she had never seen in him.

"Where is Brittany?" He asks calmly, but firmly.

Quinn just shakes her head as her eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "I don't know, she isn't in our group. I am not sure where they are." She states, folding her arms over her chest. "We should really get to practice, Rachel is going to kill us." She says, trying once again to move past him. He was really starting to freak her out, and she just wanted to get into the choir room.

"Tell me where she is!" He yells, reaching into his pocket. Quinn's eyes widen when she sees him pull out a gun, pointing it at her.

"Artie I don't know I swear!" She says, putting her hands up in defense as tears begin filling her eyes. She had known he was upset about Brittany breaking up with him, but this was outrageous. She had know idea Artie was capable of anything like this. Next thing she knows, she hears the gun being fired, and feels herself collapse to the ground as a pain shoots through her body like lightning.

Group one were all in the choir room working on their number when suddenly they heard a gunshot that made them stop dead in their tracks. Puck was the first to react and ran towards the door followed by Santana, and soon after the rest of the group. They run out to the hallway and come to a screeching halt when they see Quinn laying on the ground, blood seeping out of her body and onto the floor. They are all quickly at her side kneeling down, desperately trying to figure out what to do.

Mike pulls out his cell phone and quickly calls for 911 and Puck instructs Rachel to pull of her sweater. The short girl does so and hands it to him as tears start furiously running down her cheeks. Puck balls up the sweater and presses it against Quinn's wound, making her scream out in pain. Rachel stood over her, frozen in spot as the tears continued down her face. Before they know it they hear another gun shot making them all jump out of their skin.

"I have to find Brittany!" Santana suddenly yells, jumping up from the ground.

Puck grabs Mike's hands and puts it over the wound, making him press down as he quickly gets up running after Santana. "Santana! No!" He yells grabbing her by the waist. She struggles against him kicking and screaming and he lifts her small frame up off the ground with ease and pulls her back over to the rest of them.

"I have to find her! Get the fuck off of me!" She yells, kicking and hitting him in every spot she could manage to reach. Once again another gunshot goes off making Santana still in her motions as she sound sent shivers up her spine. "Brittany!" She shrieks desperately. She knew the blonde couldn't hear her from in the auditorium but she didn't know what else to do.

"San!" She hears a familiar voice yell. She looks up and sees Brittany rounding the corner, her group following in tow. Puck lets her out of her grasp and she runs over to Brittany holding her close to her. "I was so scared." The blonde whimpers, burying her head in her girlfriends' neck as Santana holds her close to her.

"Quinn?" Mercedes shouts, making look up at the scene behind her, where she saw Quinn lying on the floor, blood flowing out of her. She pulled away from Santana and ran over to the scene, Santana following closely behind her. "We heard gunshots! What the hell is happening? Who did this?" Mercedes asks as they all look down at Quinn's shaking form.

"It was Artie." She breaths out, wincing in pain. "He was looking for Brittany, and I didn't know where she was. He got all mad and then he just shot me." She explains, making them all look over at Brittany in fear. Santana pulls the blonde into her as she feels her girlfriend's body begin shaking against her.

"We have to get Brittany out of here somehow." Santana says, making them all nod their heads in agreement; fear of their friends life.

Brittany lifts her head up off of Santana's shoulder and sniffles, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm not leaving without you." She says, looking over at her girlfriend.

"You guys both go. We'll take care of Quinn." Puck says, moving Mike's hands, taking over in the task he had started; pressing against her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"They can't go wandering the halls with a psycho on the loose, especially since Brittany is the one he is looking for, and considering he obviously isn't bluffing; he will shoot." Mercedes says, making them all agree. They had to find away to get the two girls out of the building without being caught by Artie. Who knows how long it'll take to get help inside if this turned into a ho_stage _situation.

"We'll be careful, but we have to get Brittany out of here. If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself." Santana says, holding her blonde girlfriend closer to her body, making Puck nod in agreement.

After Puck had looked around the corner of the hallways they needed to head down, and said it was clear, Santana grabs Brittany's hand pulling it to her lips placing a kiss on the pale hand, before smiling at the blonde. "Ready?" She asks, as the blonde just hesitantly nods in response to her girlfriend's question. Santana nods her head firmly as she pulls Brittany around the corner, running as fast as possible. They were steadily approaching the door; their exit, when Artie rolls out in front of them, making them stop abruptly as he smiles wickedly at the two gripping the gun firmly in his hand.

"It huts." Quinn whimpers through gritted teeth. Rachel finally snaps out of her daze as she hears the blonde whimpering in pain. She kneels down beside the blonde and grabs her hand holding it close to her heart, making the blonde look at her.

"You're going to be okay." She says, firmly as tears form in her eyes. "You finally agreed to go on a date with me yesterday. You aren't getting out of it this easy." She adds making the blonde let out a chuckle, soon turning into a groan as a searing pain ripped through her body. Rachel pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and brushes a piece of hair out of Quinn's face. She hated seeing the blonde in pain, and she hated even more not being able to do anything about it.

Santana moves in front of Brittany quickly wanting to protect her from anything the psycho in the chair may try and do. Artie just smirks at her and rolls his eyes, making her glare at him. Sure it probably wasn't the smartest idea to piss off or even tempt the guy with the gun, but Santana couldn't just stand by like a scared little girl; it wasn't her. "Why did you shoot Quinn?" Brittany asks, poking her head out from behind Santana.

"Why did you leave me…for _her_?" He asks, pointing the gun in Santana's direction, making both girls eyes widen, and their hearts race against their chest. Any other day they would have laughed at the thought of Artie with a gun. He wouldn't hurt anyone, or that's what they would have thought. But he already proved once that he wasn't all talk, and he would shoot, which made this an actual scary situation.

Brittany pulls Santana behind her much to the brunette's disliking, but the blonde forces her to stay behind her. "Quinn had nothing to do with this! If you have a problem then you take it out on me, but not her!" She shouts, angrily. This shocked both teens, but they didn't let it show. Nobody had ever seen Brittany mad, she always let people walk all over her without a word.

"Oh I plan to." Artie says, with a smirk. Santana then grabs the blonde swiftly putting her back behind her, not letting the blonde protest this position. Brittany being to afraid to move, after Artie's words didn't even struggle against her girlfriend. This was not the guy she had dated. The guy she dated had been one of the most caring and sweet guys she knew.

"Don't touch her." Santana scowls, sending him a death glare. Her voice was low and dripping with venom, but it only made Artie laugh once again. He was the one with the gun; he was the one with the power this time, and they were all aware.

"I won't hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her. I just want to talk, and this is the only way I could get her to listen." He states with a shrug as if it was no big deal. Santana can only shake her head disgusted at the boy. He truly was psychotic.

"What do you want?" Brittany asks, finding her voice. She steps out form behind Santana who gave her a weary look, but let her continue to stand next to her. Maybe she could talk some sense into Artie without anyone else getting hurt.

"You know what I want. I want you! I love you Brittany!" He says desperate, rolling closer to the two girls making them both instinctively take a step backwards.

"Artie, I'm sorry. I love her okay. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that! I am not leaving her. You can do what you want to me, but I will never leave her." She states, grabbing the Latina's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

"You." He growls, pointing the gun at Santana, who's eyes widen. "You are the reason we aren't together! You are the only thing standing in my way! You don't deserve her! You're just a bitch!" He yells, jerking his hand with the gun rapidly as he spoke. "I'm sorry Brittany, but this is for the best." He states, glancing over in the blonde's direction before looking back and Santana and pulling the trigger.

Rachel had Quinn's head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair soothingly. Puck still had his hands pressed up against her side, trying his best to stop the bleeding, hoping that to whoever was listening someone would get here soon, before anyone else got hurt. They then hear another gunshot making them all once again jump at the chilling sound of someone's life possibly being taken. "Keep pressure on it." Puck instructs Mercedes who nods, and takes his place.

Puck gets up and walks around the corner followed by Matt, Mike and Finn. Their eyes widen at the scene in front of them. Brittany and Santana were both lying on the floor, blood covering both of them so much that they didn't know who it was that had actually been injured. Artie was wheeling backwards, away from them mumbling something under his breath, looking terrified. "I didn't mean to hurt her." They hear him say as he rolls down the hallway quickly.

They quickly run over and pry the two girls apart and quickly find that the blood was pouring out of Brittany's chest. Santana pushes Puck away and holds the blonde close to her mumbling incoherent sentences under her breath as she rocked them back and forth. "Santana let me see." Puck says gently, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Santana just continued to cry. She seemed to be in a trance not even noticing Puck behind her. "San, come on, You have to let me see. I just want to help her." He says, gently.

Santana looks up at him with tear filled eyes, and reluctantly pulls away from Brittany enough for Puck to get a good look. He quickly pulls his shirt off and presses it against the blonde as she lets out a scream, making Santana grasp her hand tightly as the tears continue flowing from her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Santana whispers holding their hands to her chest.

"San." Brittany breaths out, making the girl lean in closer to her. "I'm…so…c-cold." She stutters out making Santana hold her as closely to her as possibly, still letting Puck press against her wound. "I'm s-scared." She says looking up at her girlfriend making Santana's heart break.

"I know baby, I know." Santana says, rocking them back and forth. "You're going to be just fine." She says, closing her eyes, trying to make herself believe the words that had just came out of her mouth. Santana didn't think of herself as a religious person but right then she prayed to every god and every spirit out there for someone, anyone to help them.

And right on cue, as if her prayers were answered they hear feet quickly running down the hallway and look up to see paramedics rushing towards them. They manage to pry Santana off of Brittany and get her up on the stretcher as they begin wheeling her out the doors. "Santana!" She shouts making the paramedics stop so that the girl could approach them. She grabs Brittany's hand and pulls it close to her. "Don't leave me." Brittany says, with pleading eyes. Santana can only nod in response as she walks with them out to the truck.

Santana paced the floor in the hospital waiting room as her fellow glee members occupied the chairs surrounding her. She was pretty sure if she walked for much longer she was going to start digging a tunnel in the floor, but she didn't care, she couldn't stop moving. She was way too worried about Brittany right now; and being still was not an option.

A doctor walks out a few minutes later; clip board in hand and she quickly runs up to him followed by a few other members who had jumped out of their seats. "Is Brittany okay?" She asks, worry filling her voice.

"She is still in surgery and I don't know anything about her condition right now, but your other friend is out. We got the bullet out successfully and she'll be just fine. The bullet missed every major organ." He states, making them let out a sigh of relief. At least one of them was okay, that was one less thing for them to worry about.

"Can we see her?" Rachel asks, moving in between Santana and the doctor, with pleading eyes.

"Yeah she's being moved into her room now, you can check with the nurse at the counter to get her room number." He says making her nod her head. "And I will let you know as soon as I know something about Brittany." He says, putting a hand on the Latina's shoulder who had tears running down her face. She just lets out a sniffle and nods head letting out a faint thank you.

He walks back down the hallway and Santana stays in her spot frozen, staring down at the floor. She couldn't believe what was happening. A few hours ago she was with Brittany and everything was perfect, now everything was going to hell. She feels sobs begin wracking her body as more tears carelessly flow down her cheeks like a waterfall. "She's going to be okay." She hears Puck whisper as he wraps his strong arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Another hour and half had passed and it was just Santana and Puck left in the waiting room. The others had gone to see Quinn, telling them to let them know when they hear something about Brittany. Santana wanted to go and see if her friend was okay, but she had to be here when the doctor came out. Puck had insisted on staying with her, not wanting her to be alone. Sure he could be a jerk sometimes, but deep down he was a good guy and he did care about Santana probably more than most people in his life. She had become one of his best friends.

Finally the same doctor appears from the double doors and Santana jumps up from her seat next to Puck, moving over to him. "She is out of surgery." The doctor says, before the Latina even had to ask. "The bullet grazed her liver and we had to surgery, also to get the bullet out. She'll be sore for a little while, but she will be just fine." He says with a smile making Santana let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Puck asks, holding Santana close to him. The brunette still had tears falling from her eyes, and he knew she probably wasn't trusting her voice to speak right now.

"Yes. They're moving her into her room as we speak." He says with a nod before, turning down the hallway to go make his rounds.

Santana grips onto Pucks shirt as she continues letting sobs wrack her body, unable to stop them. Sure she was relieved Brittany was okay, but all of the events and emotions that she had gone through today just left her in a heaping mess. "Let's go see her." He says, making the brunette nod, pulling away slightly from her friend. He keeps his arm around her and guides her down the hallways to the nurses station.

Santana walks into Brittany's hospital room by herself and looks at Brittany's sleeping form. Puck had gone down the hallway to see Quinn and to let everyone else know that Brittany was okay. He had also wanted to give the two of them some time alone. Santana lets out a heavy sigh as she moves over the blonde's bed, sitting next to her. She feels fingers wrap around her hand and looks down to see Brittany lacing their fingers together. She looks back up at the girls face and is met with her big blue eyes, making Santana smile weakly. "I'm so sorry." She says as new tears fall down her cheeks. "That bullet was meant for me." She says, burying her face in the blonde's neck.

Brittany wraps her arms around the distressed girls' back holding her tight. "It's not your fault. I'd do it over again if I had too." She says, making Santana look back up at her to see Brittany smiling softly at her. Brittany had save her life. The bullet was headed straight for her heart, but Brittany had jumped in between them. She had taken a bullet for her.

"I love you." Santana mumbles, burying her head into the blonde's neck once again. Brittany returns the words and holds Santana close to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

It was a warm and sunny afternoon in Lima Ohio, but that mood was definitely not reflected from the teenagers and family members who surrounded a grave sight that afternoon. Santana looked at the coffin as they lowered it into the ground, and couldn't decide what emotions she felt. He had been the cause of her girlfriend being shot, and also one of her friends. She should hate him with every fiber of her being, but for some reason she didn't. He had been in love, and completely heart broken. She knew the feeling. When she had lost Brittany she had been just as angry, and confused as him. And hell even she had to admit that she would sometimes picture herself strangling the boy in the wheel chair to death, but she wouldn't have actually ever done it. She looks over at Brittany who was sitting in a chair, tears falling from her bright blue eyes, onto porcelain cheeks. She knew Brittany felt responsible for Artie's death.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany pulling her carefully into her; she was still slightly sore from the surgery. "He…." Brittany starts, only to be cut off by sobs wracking her body. Santana just holds her close, rocking her slightly back and forth, soothingly. "He…killed himself." She finally stutters out. "Because of me." She adds, making Santana wince. She had no idea what to say to the blonde that could make her feel better. Sure this was not Brittany's fault, but she knew if she was in this situation, she would feel the exact same way.

"Britt, this isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself." Santana whispers into the blonde's ear. "He was upset, and he did a very bad thing. He was mad at himself, not at you. He had shot people, he thought the only way out of it was do end his own life. It wasn't because of you." She says, hoping that Brittany would believe the words she was telling her. "There is never a reason to end your own life. This is nobodies fault but his own." She adds.

Brittany nods her head and lifts her head up off the Latina's shoulder, looking around. Everyone was starting to leave the sight, except Artie's parents who were kneeling down in front of the headstone, holding one another. She looks over at Santana, meeting her warm, and caring gaze. "Thank you." Brittany says, sincerely, offering the girl a small smile.

Santana just nods, and stands up from her chair, offering her hand out to the blonde. Brittany excepts the hand and laces their fingers together as she stands up. Brittany looks back at the grave one last time before turning back, following her friends. "I love you." Santana whispers lying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you too." Brittany replies, resting her head on her girlfriends as they continue making their way out of the cemetery.

* * *

Okay so I am not sure how I feel about this so please let me know what you guys think! :-)


End file.
